1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for providing a trick play service, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing a trick play service in a hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) adaptive streaming (HAS) architecture for adaptively streaming media data according to fluctuation of a streaming environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of a method of transmitting media data through a network include a downloading method and a streaming method. In the streaming method, a server transmits media data in real time and a client reproduces the received media data in real time. In the downloading method, media data is reproduced by the client after completely receiving the media data from the server.
According to the streaming method, the media data is transmitted, received, and played in real time through a logical channel set between the server and the client.